


Boba Fetts

by Kittiarta



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Boba Fett Needs A Hug, Gen, Kaminoans Being Assholes (Star Wars), Parent-Child Relationship, Young Boba Fett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittiarta/pseuds/Kittiarta
Summary: The Kaminoans are thorough, and they aren't going to take a chance on whether their donor can keep his gift clone safe
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Boba Fetts

Buir was talking to the Kaminoans.

Boba knew what that meant, even if he wished he didn't. It wasn't surprising, really. He'd fallen from a moving speeder onto hard ground, all the injuries it had caused would be expensive to fix. It made sense he would want a replacement, even if it had been years since Boba was quietly slipped into another child's bed.

Except Buir was yelling at the Kaminoans.

Did he expect Boba to hold up better? To not get injured? Did he want him to act differently? It couldn't have been the last one, could it? Boba had alway made sure Buir was happy with him. But maybe he had messed up somehow, maybe buir had noticed him acting differently from the last Boba, the one before him. Or maybe the Kaminoans had just lied about durability again. Either way, it didn't matter.

He might as well try to get some sleep before they decided on the replacement.

Really, Boba was lucky. He didn't have to be a soldier like the others, and he had a buir. He was a clone, it was the nature of his existence that he was replaceable. It wasn't something that should upset him. Still, it stung that they wouldn't even try to hide it from him.

He heard the door slam and closed his eyes. Maybe buir was going to say goodbye? It seemed unlikely but buir was sentimental sometimes.

"Boba I am so sorry"

Now that was odd. Did he apologize to the last one? Not that an apology meant anything, Boba was still being replaced. 

"Don't say that"

His buir looked hurt, but it wasn't like it mattered. He already knew he wasn't keeping him, no reason to stay on his good side.

"Boba, I know this may be hard for you to find out, but I promise you are irreplaceable to me"

If this was an apology it was a really shitty one.

"Banthashit"

Buir's eyes widened, like it mattered what he said at this point.

"Boba, don't talk like that"

"And why fucking not? I don't hafta be nice to you anymore, seeing as you already decided you want a new son again!"

Boba flinched expecting buir to yell back, but it never came. When he opened his eyes, he didn't believe what he saw at first.

Buir was crying.

"I'm not going to replace you Boba I'm so sorry I'm so sorry"

Huh

Buir pulled him in for a hug. 

Boba didn't know how to react to that. At the very least it seemed like buir wasn't going to replace him just yet, which he figured was good.

Buir's voice was low, and his face was buried in Boba's shoulder but he heard it all the same, "I promise, I am never going to replace you"

"You already have. I'm grown up, I can take the truth buir"

"No, no I'm not lying to you!" buir pulled Boba's face level with his own, "I do not want you, any of you, to be replaced. I swear I didn't know, and I wish that I did so I could stop them but it's too late now. I promise nothing will take you from me."

"Oh and Boba, you're going to have siblings. I convinced the Kaminoans to give me the rest of the 'backups'"

**Author's Note:**

> And then he adopted the rest of the clones too and Sheev choked on an apple and died.


End file.
